


My Mate

by attackonjearmin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cardverse, M/M, Omega England (Hetalia), Omegaverse, Smut, USUK - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7712143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackonjearmin/pseuds/attackonjearmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Queen Arthur's first heat with a mate, and King Alfred is just as nervous as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mate

The Alpha King and Omega Queen of Spades were an unlikely pair, bound through an arranged marriage.  
Queen Arthur's job was to serve his King - his Alpha - and obey no matter what. Produce an heir to the throne or he was deemed an unfit Omega.  
King Alfred had been born into the position of King and took over the throne only a year ago - when his father had died. Neither Arthur nor Alfred had expected to fall in love, nor did the expect Arthur's nature to catch up with him. . .  
"It feels quite . . . different, doesn't it? All our lives we have learned to live for ourselves . . . but now we live for this Kingdom, for all of these people . . . even for each other." Arthur wanted to keep his prestige and not get too touchy with Alfred, but it was his wedding! He should be able to! And hopefully, nobody would look down on him for it. His coronation wouldn't be for another week anyway. He held Alfred's arm and leant on him, when his layers of clothing suddenly began to make him feel extremely warm. 'Perhaps it's the weather. It's April now anyway.' He thought, dismissing his discomfort.  
"Are you okay?" Alfred asked worriedly, sensing the warmth radiating from Arthur. He pressed the back of his hand to the Omega's forehead, widening his eyes at the temperature. "Gee, you're burning up! Are you sick?" Alfred was so obliviously worried that he didn't even think about what the warmth could possibly mean. Instead, he worried about Arthur's well-being and dragged him over to the water. Picking up a small cup, he filled it with the ice cold water and handed it to the Omega. "Here, drink something, it might help."  
Arthur's eyes widened when he realised what the feeling was, but it was too early! 'It wasn't until tomorrow!' He thought in panic. He couldn't let Alfred, or anyone, know, so he'd have to leave before everyone sensed it. "Thankyou Alfred, but I have to go now." He left him standing and walked out of the ballroom. Since he was too far away from his bedroom, he'd have to find an empty room. When he did, he ran inside and closed the door, standing by it and catching his breath. "Just my luck! The ceremony wasn't even over!" He breathed hard, trying to ignore the intense heat in the pit of his stomach.  
Just before Arthur had left, Alfred caught the scent of what was bothering the Omega. 'Shit!' He thought. 'His heat!' Alfred scanned the room for Yao - the Jack - quickly finding the Beta and running over. "Yao! Yao!"  
Hearing his name being called, Yao turned and faced Alfred. "Yes, Alfred?"  
"It's Arthur, I - er - I think he's going into heat."  
Yao's eyes widened and he nodded, quickly running off to find Arthur's mother. 'He hasn't built his nest yet.' Yao worried.  
"Alright Arthur, you can bear it, calm down." Arthur removed the cloak that had been bugging him for a while and unbuttoned his suit. He still felt hot, even though the room was freezing cold. His last heats weren't like this! His body was on fire, and he hadn't even made a nest yet, he was completely clueless about what to do! His scent was probably making it easier for Alfred to find him, and when he did . . . No Alpha can resist the scent of an Omega in heat. He was scared of what was going to happen.  
Alfred sat down, tapping his foot nervously as he watched Yao talk hurriedly with Arthur's mother. The Omega woman nodded frantically and appeared to run off in search of her son, causing Yao to turn back and head towards Alfred.  
"You know what Arthur's heat means," Yao spoke, earning a frightened nod from Alfred. "Listen, Arthur's going to be scared. It's his first heat with a mate." Alfred blushed lightly and looked down. He felt like Arthur was going to immediately reject him if he entered the room. "Your Alpha instincts are going to take over. Arthur's scent will cause you to act a little more dominating, but you need to will yourself to be patient and gentle." Alfred covered his face and nodded. This was an awkward topic to talk about. Mating.  
The door opened and Arthur almost had a heart attack. 'Is it him? Did he find me?' He panicked, but quickly sighed in relief when he saw that it was only his mother. She quickly went to him and hugged him, easing his panicked state.  
"It's alright Arthur, don't be scared, okay? I managed to make a quick nest for you with some help. You can fix it later as you like, but you must go there now." Arthur nodded, holding her tightly for support since his legs felt like jelly. Together, they left the room, and many Omega maids were rushing in a hurry, probably fixing his nest.  
'Why now? Couldn't it have waited one night? I wanted to dance with him!' His heart pumped hard at the mention of Alfred, and he felt himself getting hotter. He wondered where the Alpha was now.  
Yao took one look at Alfred and sighed, sensing the fear in the young Alpha's scent. "Alfred, he's not going to reject you. You just have to be careful, okay?" Alfred nodded and stood up, his head fuzzing as he sniffed the air. He could smell Arthur . . . But as he looked around, he noticed that nobody else seemed affected. Could nobody else smell the Omega? How come? Yao noticed again, and grabbed Alfred's arm, pulling him along. "You're Arthur's Alpha, you can smell his scent more vividly than other Alphas. Now you go find Arthur, don't worry, his mother will be fine with you being there. Remember what I said, be careful." Alfred nodded and headed off, following Arthur's scent. Yao decided now would be a good time to call off the party, knowing that he couldn't risk anyone walking in whilst the couple were mating.  
Arthur felt embarrassed as his mother prepared things for him. Making a nest was something that only the Omega himself should do in discreet. He knew it was an emergency, but he couldn't help it. He was territorial.  
"I know you don't like me helping you, dear. We should have seen it coming since it's not so rare . . . Anyway, come on now, take off your clothes, it will make you feel better." Arthur's mother lifted her head and sniffed the air. "I can smell Alfred nearing the room." Arthur gasped.  
"Is he really?!" She was proven correct when an intense Alpha scent entered his nose.  
"Don't panic, love. Remember what I taught you, try not to tire yourself out and let him dominate you, okay? Don't reject him, it will only make your heat worse." She warned him as they waited for Alfred.  
Alfred could smell Arthur's heat from outside the door. It caused goosebumps to run over his skin and he knocked gently on the door. "Artie? Can I come in?" He asked, standing nervously outside. Not knowing that his fear would mix with his Alpha scent, Alfred waited patiently outside the door, tapping his foot and fumbling with his hands.  
Arthur's mother stood up when she heard the door. After kissing him on the forehead for good luck, she headed out and met the Alpha outside the room. "He's really nervous, just like you are." She grasped her son-in-law's shoulder tightly. "Be careful, okay?" She smiled and strutted away from them. Meanwhile, Arthur tried to resist his argumentative urges until Alfred came, just like his mother told him. Only wearing his dress shirt, he covered himself with it quickly when he saw Alfred, panting due to the intensity of the Alpha's scent.  
"Alfred?"  
Alfred slipped into the room, giving the Omega a small, reassuring smile. "Hey, sweetheart." He greeted, taking in the wonderful scent of Arthur's heat. He stepped slightly closer, hesitating slightly as he tried not to scare his Queen. "How are you feeling?"  
Arthur panted heavily. "Do I look alright to you?!" He snapped, but he quickly realised what he had said and immediately apologised. He felt like his logic and reason slipped away and his heat took over when he quickly strutted from the bed and threw himself into Alfred's arms, kissing him desperately. "Alfred . . . Please! I can't bear it anymore!" His body was pressed against the other, feeling his muscles through his suit.  
"Okay, Artie." Alfred nodded, holding his Omega close. "I'll be gentle, okay?" He promised, running his hands over Arthur's body and kissing down his neck. He pulled the Omega over to his nest and sat him down, joining him in the bundle of pillows and blankets. He moved his lips up to Arthur's own and kissed him sweetly, trying to push aside his Alpha instincts to mate immediately, caused by the alluring scent of Arthur's heat.  
Satisfied noises started to pour out of Arthur's lips as Alfred kissed him, pushing his tongue into his husband's mouth. Tingles rushed all the way through his body. 'This feels different from our kiss earlier, is this what French kissing feels like?' His arms grasped the blond's shoulder, moving his body against Alfred for needed friction.  
Alfred groaned in quiet pleasure and snaked his arms around Arthur's hips, helping move him. His instincts were starting to take over and he moved his own tongue with Arthur's, feeling his own arousal building up.  
"Hnn," Arthur hummed, loving the tight grasp on him. 'Oh mercy me . . .' He thought as he felt something push against his crotch. If he wasn't in his situation, he'd panic since it was his first time, but his hazed mind actually loved it - thankfully. His King's dominating tongue was fighting with his own, but he was winning by far. He ground against the Alpha, trying to move things forward as slick started to run down between his legs.  
"You needy, Artie?" Alfred teased, running his hands along the insides of Arthur's thighs and pushing him back. He leant over his Queen, knowing that it was a position that comforted Omega's in heat from his tutoring when he was younger. He pulled off his suit, sighing in relief when he was finally rid of the irritating clothes. Now completely naked, he leant back over Arthur, connecting their lips and rutting his hips against the other's.  
"You have . . . No idea . . . How much I . . . Want you, right now." Arthur panted, humming gratefully as Alfred positioned him. It caused the Alpha's scent to surround him, making him feel safe. Arthur watched in anticipation as Alfred removed his clothes, revealing his toned chest. The Omega felt a whole new desire ride him into a haze where all he wanted was to be fucked and knotted. "Alfred . . . please . . ." He begged. "I want you in me . . ."  
"Patience, sweetie." Alfred hummed, flipping Arthur over onto his stomach and lifting up his hips. That was how he had been told to do so. That it was a successful position during mating sessions. He ran his hands over the Omega's backside, kissing along his back and teasing Arthur's dripping entrance with his length.  
Arthur nodded and let Alfred move him around, his mind only paying attention to Alfred's dominating scent. His husband's warm hands touched him all over, moans and hums emitting from his throat in the process, his hands, this time, seemed warmer than usual. A gasp broke from the Omega as he felt something by his lower regions, even the slightest teasing pleasured him immediately.  
"Are you ready, darlin'?" Alfred asked, struggling to hold back from pushing in and pounding his Omega into the pillows. Instead, he continued to tease the slick covered area. "I won't go unless you really want me to."  
"Hnn . . . Yes! Do it!" He cried out, the stimulation was just too much. The Alpha's hands were doing unholy things to his body, he wondered what the . . . next step would feel like. "Fuck me, Alfred . . . please!"  
Alfred nodded and pushed in, groaning lowly at the wet and warm feeling. The Alpha's instincts had then fully taken over, and he began to thrust into the needy Omega underneath him.  
The Omega utterly enjoyed the filling feeling of the Alpha's cock as Alfred kept pushing inside of him. Gasps of 'harder' and 'faster' echoed through the large room. Arthur fisted the sheets between his hands and his toes curled in pleasure, the need inside him increasing each second.  
Alfred complied, thrusting wildly into the needy Omega. He groaned with pleasure, gripping Arthur's hips and leaning over him, biting down into the crook of his neck and marking him. Claiming him as his own.  
Arthur moaned loudly as Alfred bit into him. He was naturally sensitive in his neck, so the pleasure and pain were ten times more intense.  
"Ah! Alfred!" He closed his eyes as he groaned through it. His cock started leaking precum and he could already feel Alfred's knot expanding slightly inside him. An excited moan broke through his pants and groans.  
"Mnn Arthur ~" Alfred groaned, thrusting deeper. He was coming close, but he wanted to make sure Arthur came first. It was only fair. "I-I want you to cum first."  
"That won't be a problem!" Arthur panted. "You keep fucking me like that and I . . . I won't last at all." The strong bed's creaks were echoing all around the room. He felt full, and he loved it. "Ah . . . Fuck!" The Omega cursed.  
Alfred moaned out loudly, continuing to thrust rapidly into Arthur. He gripped the Omega's hips tightly.  
"I'm close ~" He warned his panting husband as his thrusts became less coordinated.  
"M-me too!" Both of them moved together in an animalistic speed, tears welling in Arthur's eyes from the extreme stimulation, and he fucking loved it. He felt the strong tug in his stomach as he finally reached his edge. "Ah! I'm cumming!" Arthur cried as he saw stars, white splatters covered his stomach, and somehow even reached his neck.  
Alfred groaned lowly in pleasure as Arthur's release stimulated his own climax.  
"Ahhh ~" He felt himself start to knot inside the Omega, panting as he stayed leaning over Arthur. "J-just to warn you, we'll be stuck li-like this for the next ten minutes or so." He warned the Brit, kissing down his husband's neck and across his back.  
"Yes, I'm aware of that. I've spent thirteen years of my life knowing that." Arthur joked, fidgeting slightly due to their new position. "Never thought I'd say it, but this heat is off to a good start." He put his arms under his head, laying on them as the blond Alpha spread kisses all over his back, a nice change from the rough pace they were going at earlier.  
Alfred lay them down on their sides, keeping his arms around Arthur and spooning him as he waited for his knot to stop swelling. "Is it too early to say that I think I love you?" He mumbled, nuzzling his face into the back of the Omega's neck.  
Arthur's eyes widened at the confession. He knew it had to happen soon, but it was too sudden, for him at least. Yet he couldn't help but feel happy, someone actually cared about him and actually loved him, a man he'd only known for a week.  
'You just married him you idiot!' His conscience reminded him. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach just from his words. Was it his heat acting? Or was it simply from on  
"It's never too early, darling." One of those days, he'd get the courage to tell him he loved him, but tonight be just wanted to explore his new mate.  
Alfred could smell the slight uncertainty in Arthur's scent as he spoke those words.  
"I'm sorry," He mumbled, keeping his face hidden in the Omega's neck. "I don't mean to make you uncomfortable." He sighed quietly and just took in the alluring scent emitting from his recently claimed mate.  
Arthur smelled the sad and apologetic scent clearly. "N-no I didn't mean that, I swear!" He tried to face him, quitting when he discovered it was hopeless. "It's just . . . It's hard for me to accept feelings from other people. I know it's odd, I'm sorry, but you're different Alfred. You've made your way through my heart quicker than anyone could." He kissed the hand he was holding, lips lingering on his fingers. "My Alpha."  
Alfred smiled slightly, kissing his Omega's shoulder. "My Omega." After around ten minutes, Alfred felt able to pull out, and did so, groaning at the loss of contact. He sat up, running a hand through his hair and looking down at Arthur. "What now?"  
"Now. . ." He sighed as he tried to think. "Go through this heat peacefully without you winding up dead from exhaustion. Then you can consider ruling a kingdom, or now, figure out how to rule with a Queen by your side." He huffed a laugh and looked back at Alfred. "Look at me, already bossing you around."  
"Well, shouldn't you be getting some sleep then?" Alfred chuckled, ruffling Arthur's hair. "You don't wanna tire yourself out." He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist again, twisting the Omega to face him as they lay down in the nest. He stared into the emerald green eyes belonging to the Omega for a moment, before leaning in and kissing him gently. He huffed a small laugh at Arthur's comment. "Bossing me about." He commented with a grin. "That's what Queens are for."  
"True." He laughed, kissing him back. "Too much bossing around can make you cocky, you need someone to keep you grounded." He kissed his nose, flicking it slightly. He nuzzled deep in his husband's hold, his calm scent lulling him to sleep. A hand slid up to the mark on his neck and he smiled. "Good night, my King, my gorgeous mate."  
"Goodnight Arthur, my queen, and my mate. See you in a couple hours." And with that, the couple were asleep, arms wrapped tightly around each other as they dreamed of infinity.


End file.
